


Of Hatred and Love

by drarryphan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryphan/pseuds/drarryphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco Malfoy returns back to Hogwarts after the war, he doesn't want any trouble. He knows that the majority of the school hates him with resounding passion, so he decides it's best to keep his head low. Even if he were to explain himself no one would listen. Besides, his friends seem to like the idea of Draco being a heartless and devoted Death Eater. His plan to stay out of trouble is quickly discarded after a new guy transfers to Hogwarts, intent on bullying Dracos enemy (Ex-enemy? Draco can't be sure, they haven't spoken since before the war). When the new guy becomes unrelenting with his intent to harm the Gryffindor, what will Draco do to prove that he's only person allowed to pick on Potter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is just a little something I'm working on. I saw a prompt for this on tumblr and had to go for it. This is my first time writing a drarry fic, and I have to say I love it. In the last two weeks I've fallen completely in love with Draco and just, ahhh. You feel?

Malfoys unnerving gaze scanned through the mass of people exiting the Great Hall after just having had their welcoming feast to a new, and moreover promising- _Mcgonagall added this part excitedly_ \- year at Hogwarts. Pansy, Goyle, and himself, all too familiar with the exertion of inspirational dialogues, opted to slink away early. A few people noticed as their footsteps dissipated out and off, no thanks to the ungraceful Goyle himself, including most- if not all- of the teachers who faced them. However given that this was their last year, it would be without warrant to call them out on action they were already well aware to be out of place. Besides, all that would do is draw attention away from Mcgonagall's’ _inspirational speech_. Undoubtedly they’d hear something about it later, however.

People were seemingly more excited this year than any other, Malfoy noted, hearing the whisperings of _freedom_ and _peace_ and of course, Malfoy hated to admit, the _lack of imminent danger _. Apparently most people weren’t cut out for dealing with such expectant conditions.__

Pansy and Goyle were discussing their latest whim, and of course Malfoy was unequivocally pretending to take part in their exchange with an onslaught of nods and the occasional noise of intended agreement. Malfoy, instead, scanned the faces of everyone attempting to gauge the extent of their hatred towards him. He sighed, not particularly displeased by the amount of disgusted faces targeted at him, which did happen to increase every year- this one no doubt more than ever- but because he was growing bored of Pansy’s incessant need to touch him under any given chance.

Currently, Pansy was unconsciously pinning herself right up to Malfoy, practically trapping him against the wall. 

“Malfoy? Are you even listening to me?” Pansy said with a start. “I _said_ , if people keep staring at us like this I’m going to hex the lot of them.”

Malfoy shrugged. “I’m not sure what grants you permission to be so surprised.”

“As if I need permission.” Pansy barks sheepishly.” What’s their problem anyways?” Pansy frowns, and, because Malfoy is attuned to Pansy’s impenetrably thick anger, stops her from taking out her wand by grabbing her hand.

Pansy grumbles to herself.

“They’re not worth a month of detention.” Malfoy sneers as he drops her hand, feeling as though he’s dealing with a child. Then again, Pansy never was quite as mature as him. 

“What has you so soft?” Pansy crosses her arms.

“I simply happen to know the difference between revenge and self sabotage.” Malfoy says irritably. “Surely whipping out your wand by-” He says, stopping short of referring to himself as a Death Eater. “me,” he continues. “would affiliate you with not only the wrong side of a war that’s already been won but an entire school ready to stick up for-”

_Harry Potter_. 

Malfoy stares at the incredulous excuse for a saviour as he waffles by the entrance to the Great Hall, seemingly being attacked by an onslaught of fans.

As if by instinct, Pansy follows Malfoys gaze and practically growls.

Just as Malfoy is about to make an excuse to leave the presence of his friends to escape to somewhere where he didn’t need to see the insufferable scarhead, his attention is drawn to an unfamiliar face strolling over to Potter angrily. 

-

No, really, you didn’t have to-” Harry says as a first year hands him a neatly wrapped homemade card.

“Oh, noble hero, it’s ok, I know you’re trying to be modest and all but-” She says before she’s cut off by an older guy pushing her aside. She yelps and runs away. Before Harry can process the menacing look on the guy’s face he is being punched in the stomach. Not prepared, Harry falls over and curses under his breath.

Ron, who at the moment had been distracted, looks fearfully up at the attacker with heat boiling through his veins.

“Hey, and who the fuck do you think _you_ are?” Ron spits, stepping in front of, and attempting to shield, his best friend. Behind him Harry stands with his wand at his side. A small confused crowd of watchers begin to emerge around them.

The guy tries on an amused smirk. “Names Tonk.”

Ron stifles a laugh. “Tonk? Are you bloody serious? No, you’re kidding. Oh, you said _Twonk_ , I get it, haha, very funny.”

“Ron,” Harry reasons. “Come on, let’s just go.”

Tonk steps forward, pushing Ron over in an easy stride. “Aw, and I thought the legendary Harry Potter would pose a bigger threat. And yet, here he is, no more dangerous than a fly.” Tonk says, spitting the last word and jabbing a finger at Harry.

Before Harry can reply, seemingly out of nowhere, Malfoy taps on Tonks shoulder and affectively grabs his attention. Tonk turns his head in annoyance and his eyes narrow up at the blonde staring back at him.

“And yet,” Malfoy says, his voice shrill and low. “Here you are, asphyxiated with a fly. Would you humour yourself to believe that you’re any more?”

Tonk grins. “And who are you to stick up for a fly?”

Harry watches the interaction behind confused eyes. Hermione stares in concentration from the crowd, attempting to analyze the odd occurrence herself. 

“Oh, I’m not sticking up for Potter.” Malfoy levels with him, leaning down slightly to stare at him. “But if _anyone_ is going to bother _him_ , it will be _me_. I’ll make sure of that.” After a thought, he adds. “So why don’t you get off your high horse and go back to the first years.”

Tonk shakes his head. “I’m in your grade.”

Malfoy sneers. “Funny, because I’ve never seen you around before, and with how small you are, well, I guess I just assumed.”

Tonks eyebrows crease and he then glances back to Harry angrily before walking away.

“Uh, thanks-” Harry begins but Malfoy too walks away without another word or even a glance towards Harry.

The crowd begins to diminish with hushed whisperings and undoubtedly the beginning of rumours. Hermione watches as Malfoy walks away, Pansy chasing after him. 

“That was bizarre.” She observes. “For a second there I thought Malfoy,” She says, realization on her lips. “ _Malfoy-_ was sticking up for you.”

“As if.” Ron is quick to reply. 

“Yeah, no way.” Harry agrees, despite a small part of him that felt that the air had been different between them for once.

“I told you we should’ve just left them there-” Ron starts.

“What? To die? I hate Malfoy no less than you do,” He says. “But I wouldn’t want to be responsible for his death.” _I’m already responsible for enough deaths, thankyouverymuch_. Harry adds, to himself. Hermione glances at Harry, giving him a knowing smile of sympathy.

-

“What did you do that for?” Pansy hissed, trailing quickly behind Malfoy. “The last thing we need is a new enemy. Then again, I suppose it could be fun. Either way, it sure sounded a hell of a lot like you were sticking up for Potter.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Malfoy replied, indifferent. “I was simply putting the new guy in his place.”

“Look, don’t think for one second that just because Potter saved your life means you owe him anything. You don’t.” Pansy tensed as Malfoy stopped and looked at her finally, his stare momentarily hypnotizing.

“You know who else I don’t owe anything to?” Malfoy says, his gaze fierce and unforgiving. "You." Malfoy hovers over her for a second longer to watch her face contort before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy was taught not to hate mornings, because to appear tired is to appear weak and vulnerable. Even now, Malfoy would wake completely refreshed despite a nagging desire to go back to sleep. He used to wonder if his parents charmed him when he was young to always wake with an unhealthy amount of awareness.

Strolling through the Great Hall quietly, and before many people arrived, he found his usual seat at the Slytherin table. Much to his advantage, most of his peers were still sleeping, or what girls referred to as _getting ready-_ whatever that meant. Surely it mustn’t take that long to shower and cast a beauty spell- should you need it, of course- and be done with it.

Then, Tonk walks through the door, headed towards the Slytherin table, and- as Malfoy is now made perfectly aware- him.

“Hey,” Tonk greets him as though they are best mates.

Malfoy’s eyes narrow.

“At my old school breakfast seemed much more...” He says, as if debating his word choice. “Formal.”

Tonk sits down across from him, grabbing the first thing he sees and throwing it on his plate eagerly. Malfoy notices the large amount of irony in the comparison of Tonks words to his actions.

He intends to ignore Tonk for as long as possible.

“So,” Tonk begins again. “Here’s the thing.” He says, in what must be, Malfoy estimates, his best impression of diplomacy. The attempt captures Malfoys attention briefly so he looks up.

“I know that you are apparently Harry’s-”

“ _Potter_.” Malfoy corrects.

“Ok, whatever- _Potter’s_ tormentor, but, I want in on the action.” Tonk says, a grin on his face. Malfoy nods, understanding the desire to skin the boy alive. 

“So that thing you said yesterday, where only you can-” Tonk starts, only for Malfoy to hold up his hand.

“Alright. You’re new here. The _thing_ is, only myself or my friends can taunt Harry.”

Tonk beams. “So it shouldn’t be a problem then?”

Malfoy finds Tonks demanding use of the word “so” to be barbaric.

“The problem,” Malfoy begins as he stands up and starts to walk away. “Is that you’re overlooking the fact that we are not friends.”

Tonk glares at Malfoys back bitterly. Why should he need the approval of some self proclaimed big shot to torment the Wizarding World's own saviour? 

“It’s on!” Tonk declares decidedly. Already past the entrance of the Great Hall, Malfoy smirks. _It's on indeed._

-

Harry finds himself running late for class, running down the last corridor to Potions breathing heavily. Having forgotten what a schedule is over the summer- not to mention last years unforgettable chaos- he overslept.

Right before he walks into the class, he attempts to calm his breathing to hopefully walk in unheard.

He slips open the door, only to see that the class hadn’t really started yet. His eyes scan unconsciously for a seat by a friend, only to find two seats available. One next to the infamous Malfoy, and one next to the new kid- Tonk was it- who seemed to have beef with him.

Malfoy looks up and meets Harry’s eye, and with a short scan around the room immediately understands the predicament. A knowing smirk emerges on his lips and one of his eyebrows arches. 

“Well Harry, don’t just stand there forever,” Professor Slughorn urges angrily. “I’d like to start class before it ends.”

“Sorry Professor.” Harry nods to him and starts towards Malfoy regretfully. The smirk on Malfoys face grows into a sneer.

“Potter.” Malfoy greets him, in what potentially sounds like a civil voice.

Harry sighs, pretending to feign indifference. "Malfoy."

“Alright class” the professor begins, “Today we will be learning about the Polyjuice potion. A very strong and powerful potion with the ability to change someone's appearance into that of another.”

Harry groans inwardly, knowing all too well about the potion.

“Something the matter, Potter?” Malfoy mocks in a whisper.

Harry shakes his head absentmindedly, trying to focus on whatever Professor Slughorn is saying but he finds himself losing his concentration. Wasn’t Snape supposed to be teaching this class? Harry counts his blessings that there must have been a last minute change. His eyes look around the classroom hazily, before he realizes that Tonk is staring at him. Harry’s eyes narrow as Tonk continues to stare. Harry starts to feel uncomfortable under Tonk’s gaze and makes every effort to ignore him. Draco had begun taking notes and Harry didn’t even have any parchment out. Slightly embarrassed he pulled out some paper and a quill.

“Shit,” Harry cursed under his breath when he realized he hadn’t brought any ink.

Malfoy rolled his eyes but continued to write. “What is it, Potter? Start your period?”

“Sod off Malfoy.” Harry frowned and leaned back in his chair.

“Aren’t you gonna take the note?” Malfoy asks skeptically. 

“I would,” Harry sighs. “If I had bothered to bring any ink.”

Malfoy gives him a questioning look. “There’s ink right there.” He says, gesturing to his own ink.

“But that’s your-” Harry stops himself. The slytherin raises an eyebrow. Harry looks over to Malfoy with an appreciative but hesitant look on his face before dipping his quill into the ink. Malfoy shakes his head.

Just as Harry begins to write the title and date, he realized he doesn’t actually remember a word of what the professor had been saying. He inadvertently looks over at Malfoys neat scripture, about half a page worth of notes, and starts to copy it. After a minute of obliviously copying Malfoys work, the professor stops talking. Harry pauses, looking up to see that Slughorn is staring at him, and apparently spoke as well. Everyone watches Harry expectantly, waiting for his reply.

“ _He asked why you’re copying my notes and couldn’t bother to pay attention_.” Malfoy whispers, leaning closer to the Gryffindor slightly.

“Sorry professor. I forgot to bring any ink.” The professor nods looking at the ink bottle between Malfoy and him.

“Please don’t let it happen again, Potter. That’s twice that you’ve disturbed my class today. 5 points from Gryffindor.”

A few of the other Gryffindors in the class groan and Harry bows his head shamefully, wondering when Professor Slughorn got so mean. Beside him, Malfoy snickers. 

The rest of the class is long, and just before Professor Slughorn lets them out, he asks them to recap what it is that they learned today. Hermione’s hand shoots up but is ignored, and the professor picks on Neville to answer. As he summarizes what they learned, the professor turns around. There is a large amount of movement and then suddenly Harry realizes why Slughorn has been so short with him. Professor Snape lets out a sigh and turns around to face his class. A few people let out a noise that could best be described as shock, and Harry thinks he can hear Hermione saying _I knew it_.

“Well, now that we understand what we are working with, we can begin tomorrow to brew it ourselves. The person you are sitting with today will be your partner for the rest of term. No _if, ands_ , or _buts_.” Snape says, his eyes landing on Harry and Malfoy. “Dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yeah I know I _know_ that Snape died but he happens to be one of my favourite characters so shut the hell up. 
> 
> Also I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this. I know these chapters are a little short; I'll try to make sure that the newer ones are sufficiently longer.


End file.
